


Cuffed

by ranereins (shadowintime)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowintime/pseuds/ranereins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is held hostage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuffed

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a challenge at [hawaii50_land](http://community.livejournal.com/hawaii50_land/). The prompt was 'hostage'.

Steve pulled at the cuffs that tethered him to the bed, testing them. Being his cuffs, he knew that they were solid, knew that they weren’t going to show him any mercy unless he produced the key (or something to pick them with and a lot of coaxing), but it was instinct. As he began to turn in search of something that he might use to pick them, a pain shot through his arm, up into his shoulder. He bit back a groan, not wanting his captor to hear him. He looked down at his arm, which was cradled in a sling, and was reminded of his injury.

Most people wouldn’t forget about a recently broken arm, but Steve had been trained to not only ignore but work through even the worst pain and so when he’d awoken to find himself restrained, his injury was completely forgotten.

More carefully this time, he turned onto his broken arm, gritting his teeth against the pain until he could pull himself into an awkward half-sitting position with his restrained arm crooked behind his head. That accomplished, he carefully pulled his cell phone along the surface of the bedside table with his nose until he could reach it.

Steve gripped his phone firmly and scrolled through his contacts until he reached Chin’s number and hit ‘send’.

“ _Hey boss, how are you feeling?_ ” Chin answered cheerfully.

“Chin, I need you to get here as quickly as you can, I’m being held hostage.”

Chin’s tone changed to deadly serious in an instant. “ _What? Where are you?_ ”

“I’m…”

“What the hell are you doing?!”

“I’m at home; get here as fast as you possibly can!” Steve said quickly, his words almost blending together in his haste, just before the phone was snatched from his hand. He winced slightly as the movement of the phone being yanked away sent a small pain up his arm.

Steve’s captor looked at the phone to see who he’d been speaking to and gave him a stern look as Chin’s calls of “ _Steve?! Steve!_ ” filled the open air. Steve gave him a challenging look.

Danny raised Steve’s cell to his ear. “Chin, it’s Danny. Steve is perfectly fine.”

“ _He said that he was being held hostage_.”

“Of course he did,” Danny said, narrowing his eyes at Steve.

“I am! He’s got me cuffed to the bed!” Steve yelled at the phone.

Danny put the phone on speaker. Chin chuckled. “ _Your kinky bedroom stuff is… well, your kinky bedroom stuff._ ”

“Steve’s determined to come to work today.”

“ _Just take it easy boss._ "

“I’m convinced he doesn’t know how. I’ll see you at HQ in a bit.” Danny hung up the phone and placed it back on the bedside table along with a bottle of pills. “Here is your pain medicine, take it and get some rest.”

“What if I need to use the bathroom?”

“Kamekona is on the way over, he’s going to watch you for the day; he’ll have the key. Be good,” Danny said, grinning, on his way out.

Steve glared after him.


End file.
